This application is based upon French Patent Application No. 02.00225, filed Jan. 4, 2002, the priority of which is hereby claimed under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for binding a boot to a sports article. It is used more particularly in devices in which the boot is attached to the sports article by its front portion, but in which the heel remains free to be raised with respect to the sports article. This type of binding device is used, for example, in cross-country skiing.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
The invention will be described more particularly in its application to a binding device of the type described, for example, in documents FR 2 645 758, FR 2 645 759, FR 2 645 760, and FR 2 645 761, documents to which reference will be made advantageously for a detailed description of these devices. The invention will also be described as it relates to cross-country ski binding devices, or systems, such as those marketed by the assignee of the instant application and commercially known as xe2x80x9cSNS Profilxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cSNS Pilot.xe2x80x9d
In the aforementioned systems, the boot has a fastening member, for example, a transverse rod, and the binding device has a housing in which the fastening member can be received, the housing being open or closed depending on the position of a latch. Indeed, the latch is displaced between an open position in which the fastening member can be introduced or disengaged from the housing, and a closed position in which the latch prevents the disengagement of the fastening member. This displacement is, for example, a longitudinal sliding. The passage from the open position to the closed position occurs, in the example that will be described hereinbelow, along a forward movement of the latch, but one can provide for this movement to be a rearward movement of the latch (relative to a front/rear direction of the sports article on which the binding device is mounted).
In currently known devices, the displacement of the latch between its open and closed positions is controlled by a control system that generally uses a lever articulated about a transverse axis. If need be, the control system can have a knuckle joint mechanism, i.e., an over-center mechanism, inserted between the control lever and the latch to guarantee the locking of the latch in the closed position. Such a relatively sophisticated control system functions perfectly well, but it has the drawback of being relatively expensive to manufacture. When the binding device is adapted for a use in which the forces imposed on the device are weak, for example, for bindings adapted specifically for children, such a construction can prove to be too expensive compared to the performances required.
The invention proposes a binding device that is particularly simple in terms of manufacture, and therefore of costs, as well as in terms of use.
To this end, the invention proposes a device for binding a boot to a sports article, of the type having a housing that is adapted to receive a member for fastening the boot, and which is provided with a movable latch capable of being displaced between an open position, in which the fastening member can be introduced or disengaged from the housing, and a closed position in which the latch prevents the disengagement of the fastening member, and of the type in which the displacement of the latch is controlled by a control system, and in which the control system has a gripping member that is slidably movable, and a connecting rod that is linked by its two ends to the latch, on the one hand, and to the gripping member, on the other hand.